


Lips on You

by chelou



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Hand Job, Lucas is a tease, M/M, One Shot, Smut, They love each other so much, elliot can't resist, party sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelou/pseuds/chelou
Summary: It's amazing, really, the amount of time they seem to not be able to keep their hands off each other. Even at parties.





	Lips on You

They had been eyeing each other all night. Lucas on one side of the room with his friends, Elliot on the other with  _ his  _ friends. They were only separated because both groups of boys had been complaining about them always being together, “shoving their love in everyone’s faces.” So the two reluctantly split, each going their own ways so that their friends could enjoy their company without being forced to see how happy they were with the other. 

It didn’t do much though, because neither were very involved in the conversations going on around them, both too busy ogling from a distance. 

Lucas often found it funny, how many ways could he get Elliot to snap in public? Right now he’s sitting on the couch with his beer bottle between his legs, and he stares down his boyfriend, eyes challenging. He takes a hand, wraps his fingers around the neck of the bottle, bites his lips as he starts pumping it as subtly as possible. Elliot glares at him, his face turning dark but he doesn’t move. 

Lucas smirks, brings the bottle up to his mouth and takes a long sip, licking the head of it and sees Elliot shift, wiggling in his pants a little. The other boy takes out his phone, types something and soon Lucas’ own cell vibrates in his pocket. 

**_Elliot_ **

_ You’re an asshole _

Lucas looks back up at him, winking. 

His friends are next to him in conversation and every now and then they ask Lucas a question or nudge him to get his input. He only half responds, too busy doing much better things. 

He peers at Elliot, basking in the boys’ hungry gaze, and he sticks a finger in the top of the bottle before bringing it up to his lips, sucking the tip of it. He loves what this is doing to his boyfriend. Loves watching his composure just absolutely fucking crumble. 

Elliot shakes his head when Lucas grins, and then he laughs. Lucas nods his head to the side, indicating for them to go somewhere. Elliot doesn’t make any moves, but he doesn’t have to. He’ll follow Lucas wherever, no matter what. 

“Have to take a piss,” Lucas mutters to the boys before jumping up and making a mad dash to the bathroom. He waits in there only for a few moments, and his pants tighten as thinks about what’s coming. He sits on the sink, dangling his legs as the door creeps open and Elliot peeps his head in. 

Lucas smiles at him innocently, slightly opening his legs up after Elliot locks the door behind him, sidling in closer. “You’re a fucking asshole,” he breathes out before slamming their lips together. Lucas sucks Elliot’s tongue into his mouth, savoring the taste of beer and cigarettes. 

“Can’t help it,” Lucas sighs against his lips, pulling the boys’ body closer, slipping his hands up his shirt. “You’re so sexy,” 

Elliot breaks the kiss to mouth along Lucas’ neck and he moans, tilting his head to give him more space. “Want you,” Elliot murmurs, biting under his boyfriends ear, causing a pleasurable yelp and then he rubs his tongue over the spot, soothing it. “Fuck, baby, you have no idea what you do to me,” 

“Yeah?” Lucas moans, tugging at Elliot’s shirt until it’s off and he roams his hands up his chest, loving the way his palm sparks with heat at the contact. “Show me,” 

Elliot takes his hand, guides it down to the bulge in his crotch and Lucas sucks in a breath. He begins to unbuckle Elliot’s jeans while spreading open mouthed kissed across his chest, around his pecks, each of his nipples. His hand slides down Elliot’s pants, into his underwear and he takes the boys member into his hand. 

“ _ Shit, _ ” Elliot curses, one of his hands flying out to grip the sink. “Fuck, Lucas,” 

Lucas tightens his grip, swiping his thumb along the tip, smearing precum over the shaft as he moves up down, long, slow strokes. He never takes his eyes of Elliot’s face, too worried about missing all of the beautiful expressions that he shows. He always makes the best faces when he’s like this, so sexy, so fucking  _ sinful.  _

“What do you want?” Lucas murmurs, licking his lips as his own aching member throbs in the restraints of his jeans. 

“Faster,” Elliot sighs gently, a hushed breath escaping his mouth. Lucas obliges, happy to do so. “Talk to me,” 

Lucas smirks. His boyfriend’s always had a thing about his voice, always needed to hear it. Sometimes Lucas can get him off completely without touch, just simply by whispering dirty things in his ears. 

“You say I don’t know what I do to you, but you're wrong.  _ You  _ don’t know what you do to  _ me.  _ Especially when you look at me like that, like you could just devour me. Fuck, Elliot, you’re so hot.” His movements speed up as Elliot’s breath quickens, and Lucas can tell he’s close, can tell by the way his body in tensing up, by the way his eyes are squeezed shut. “And when you touch me, fuck. Your hands on my body, the way you fuck me,  _ owning  _ me, making me yours.” Lucas leans up, licking the lobe of Elliot’s ear. Barely audible, he asks, “Am I yours, Elliot? Hm?” 

“ _ Fuck _ , Lucas, yes,” 

“Yeah?” He tugs the earlobe between his teeth, pulling, and his hand on Elliot’s cock twists, squeezing. “Say it.” 

“Y-you’re mine,” 

“I’m yours?” 

“Yes, a-all mi—  _ fuck!”  _ He comes, hot spurts spilling over Lucas’ fingers, and Lucas milks him through, softly until he’s all done, nothing left.

“Now, what was that?” Lucas smirks smugly, bringing his hand up to his mouth. Elliot opens his mouth to speak at the same time he opens his eyes and he stops, watching as his boyfriend licks his spunk off his fingers. 

“Fuck you,” Elliot breathes, chuckling. 

“Later,” Lucas winks, moving to hop off the sink. Elliot stops him, his hands moving to Lucas’ own jeans. 

“Oh, no need to worry about that,” Lucas grins, blushing only slightly but he’s not ashamed in the least. “It’s already taken care of,” 

Elliot’s eyes go wide and he flicks back and forth between the wet spot on Lucas’ pants, and his grin. “Fuck, that’s hot,” and Lucas winks, kissing him deep and dirty, thinking about how Elliot can taste his own come right now because it’s on Lucas’ tongue. “Come on,” Elliot says when they break away, “Let’s clean you up,” 

When both of them are back to looking presentable and Lucas’ shirt covers the front of his pants so that’s quite fortunate, they kiss one more before parting ways to go back to their friends, and Elliot gets one good smack on Lucas’ ass when they split, earning a gasp and giving Lucas a new idea on what to try at some point. 

He plops back down next to his friends and they all look at him with disinterest, hardly even acknowledging him before they double take, staring at him in amusement. “What?” 

“I fucking knew it,” Yann says, a cocky smile forming on his lips. “You guys suck,” 

And Lucas chuckles, glancing at Elliot from his half of the room, his eyes twinkling. 

_ If only they knew.  _   
  



End file.
